Dreamer's Fights
by Deela
Summary: [Title may be changed] PostDBZ, the relative peace is disrupted by a shift in power caused by the arrival of a member of an unknown race... with an interest in the Saiyans on earth.... TrunksOC


_Dreamer's Fights_

_A/N: (Title may be changed – any and all suggestions welcome!)_

_I love DBZ. Always have, always will, so I decided to write this little fanfic here. My first fanfic, so be nice! Please review! Okay, this is set a while after the Buu saga, just before the birth of Gohan's daughter Pan, and Krillin's daughter Marron; obviously this is a 'replacement' almost for DBGT. I think I have the timeline right, but drop me a line if not! Also, I write short chapters, but I try to update pretty quickly. _

* * *

_Chapter One – Beginning_

The sun rose slowly in the sky, the people of Earth waking up to the dawning of a new day after being revived by Shenron using the dragonballs in the wake of the destruction Majin-buu left.

A bird flew lazily over a river near Goku's mountain home, secluded from the rest of the world. Gohan and his father were sat on a grassy bank near the river where they used to fish when Gohan was younger. The air was warm already, telling the world it was in for a gorgeous day.

"I haven't sat and watched a sunrise … since … well since Piccolo trained me al those years ago," Gohan said.

"Yeah. It reminds us how lucky we are, I suppose… if it wasn't for the dragonballs, none of this… none of these people would exist… no sunrises or sunsets would ever occur… that's why we fight so hard to protect it," Goku explained. Gohan nodded, he knew this already, but since he had met Videl, he hadn't been spending much time with his father.

"Say, where's Goten? I thought we were going to have a sparring match this morning?" Goku asked.

"I dunno," his eldest son shrugged. "He's just so energetic, I can't keep up with him anymore."

"Hehe… just like ChiChi," Goku laughed.

As the morning wore on, Gohan left to find Videl, leaving Goku and his mother to worry about Goten. "He can look after himself," Gohan had said. "No need to worry, he probably just lost track of time."

* * *

Trunks and Bulma were watching TV in their front room. Vegeta, on the other hand, was still training in the room specially designed by Professor Brief, Bulma's genius father. Despite suggestions of stopping to rest, Vegeta soldiered on, training relentlessly.

"He never takes a break, does he?" Trunks stated, rather than asked.

"Who?" Bulma asked, interested in the soap on the screen.

"Father. Vegeta. He… he doesn't really… rest much."

"Well that's dedication for you," Bulma laughed.

"I'd call it stubbornness," he glanced into the hallway which led to the training room.

"What's wrong?" She asked her son.

"… I haven't trained at all for ages… I guess I just feel a bit lazy… you know," Trunks shrugged. The doorbell went at that moment, cutting off his mother's reply. "I'll get it," he sighed, heaving himself off the sofa, Bulma absorbed once again in the silly soap.

"Goten! Hi! Haven't seen you in ages!" Trunks greeted as he opened the door to his friend.

"Yeah, long time no see, eh?" He replied.

"Come in," Trunks beckoned, allowing Gohan's little brother in. "What brings you this way?"

"Just thought I'd drop by for a chat," Goten shrugged.

"That's not like you. What's on your mind?"

"… it's nothing…."

"Come on… you're my best friend! Here, let me get you a drink," Trunks said, leading him into the kitchen. "So? What's up?" Trunks asked, as he handed him his soda. He folded his arms and waited for the reply.

Goten looked at him. Trunks was just as stubborn as himself, if not more so, so he gave in and spoke. "Well… what with my brother leaving and going off with Videl… and… and dad being back… there's not… much for… me to do…" Goten muttered.

"So you feel bored and left out?"

"… mmm…" Goten nodded.

"It's alright! I'm here, come on! I know what'll make you feel better, lets have a fight. Just for training, you know?" Trunks suggested.

"Sure… why not… OH NO!" Goten gasped, dropping his soda.

"What?"

"I forgot I was training with dad today! Man, I'm sorry… I gotta go… guess it isn't as bad as all that," he smiled. "Gotta go! Sorry, thanks for the drink, see ya! Bye!" Goten yelled as he rushed out the door and flew off.

Trunks laughed as he walked back into the front room after clearing up Goten's forgotten drink. "That was Goten," he told Bulma. She didn't move, her eyes were glued to the screen. "I said Goten," Trunks tried again. Bulma pointed to the TV. "What?" Trunks asked, turning to look at the screen. He nearly dropped his own drink in shock when he saw the picture.

"Go… and get… your father…." Bulma whispered, looking at her son with wide, frightened eyes.

* * *

_Apologies for ending that chapter on a clichéd cliff-hanger! Please review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
